Primal Prey II (Primal Prey: Extinction)
''Primal Prey II ''(now dubbed Primal Prey: Extinction) is the sequel to the 2001 dinosaur hunting game by Arush Games and Sunstorm Interactive, Primal Prey. It will be available on the PC, Xbox One, and PS4 in March 2021. Background Information Takes place in 2110, 20 years after the events of Primal Prey, ''which occurred in 2090. DinoLabs Inc. has re-opened and has made many upgrades to their time portal, which allows for many more locations in the Mesozoic past to travel back in time to. There are 10 episodes + extra bonus missions and a random Trophy Hunt on each map. Story ''20 years ago, the time portal created by DinoLabs Inc., enforced by the government, was shut down due to the lives of many hunters sent into the desolate landscape of Prehistoric Utah during the Late Cretaceous period being lost. After 20 years, DinoLabs Inc. was brought back to life by the Sunstorm Interactive company, and things in the past have become more interesting. Once again, you have one, and only one chance to bring down... your Primal Prey. The player starts in Utah, and progresses throughout the game by completing each episode, which requires the player to shoot dinosaurs to complete it. There are three stars which are filled out depending if the mission was complete, if the harvested dinosaur(s) were the required weight or higher, and if they completed the mission in the required time. The player can buy equipment if he/she gets enough money from hunts. After the player completes the first six maps, the player is sent back to the present due to a breakout going on in DinoLabs Inc. The most aggressive dinosaur, the Alpha Tyrannosaurus rex had escaped and is freeing the top secret hybrids and the rest of the Alphas. It is up to the hunter to end this threat and prevent danger to the entire world! In 2018, Sunstorm Interactive announced that they would take a break from mobile games due to popular demand from mainly the Carnivores ''mainstream that they and Tatem Games would make a sequel to the dinosaur hunting game ''Primal Prey, sadly, since Arush Games was disbanded, they would not be helping, but Todd Marshall was willing to help once again with the art design with the dinosaurs. The main 9 from the original Primal Prey, which included Gastonia, Styracosaurus, Utahraptor, Troodon, Iguanodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Triceratops, Lambeosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus rex would all be keeping their original colorations (for both genders), except the models will be more up-to-date. The kickstarter started in 2020 to get the game up and running, and to their surprise, it was a success! Weapons The weapons are classified into two groups, "Tranq" and "Killing." Tranq weapons do not kill dinosaurs, but knock them out. Killing weapons are lethal and kill dinosaurs. * Tranq Pistol (Starter/Tranq) * Shotgun (Killing) * Hunting Rifle (Killing) * Sonic Blaster (Tranq) * Electron Gun (Tranq) * Shrink Ray (Tranq) * Tranq Rifle (Tranq) * Freeze Ray (Tranq) * Flamethrower (Killing) * Sniper Rifle (Killing) * 0.5mm Rail Sniper (Killing) * Stasis Gun (Tranq) * 2mm Rail Gun (Killing) * 4mm Rail Blaster (Killing) Dinosaurs * Gastonia (Passive) * Styracosaurus (Neutral) * Utahraptor (Aggressive) * Iguanodon (Passive) * Troodon (Aggressive) * Quetzalcoatlus (Neutral) * Triceratops (Neutral) * Lambeosaurus (Passive) * Tyrannosaurus rex (Very Aggressive) * Pteranodon (Neutral) * Dromaeosaurus (Aggressive) * Pachycephalosaurus (Neutral) * Ankylosaurus (Neutral) * Anatosaurus (Neutral) * Alamosaurus (Unkillable) * Pachyrhinosaurus (Neutral) * Albertosaurus (Aggressive) * Edmontosaurus (Passive) * Parasaurolophus (Passive) * Deinosuchus (Very Aggressive) * Nasutoceratops (Neutral) * Kosmoceratops (Neutral) * Giganotosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Mapusaurus (Very Aggressive) * Argentinosaurus (Unkillable) * Carnotaurus (Aggressive) * Abelisaurus (Aggressive) * Amargasaurus (Passive) * Spinosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Carcharodontosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Rugops (Aggressive) * Bahariasaurus (Aggressive) * Paralititan (Unkillable) * Aegyptosaurus (Neutral) * Ouranosaurus (Passive) * Velociraptor (Aggressive) * Protoceratops (Neutral) * Gallimimus (Passive) * Tarchia (Neutral) * Therizinosaurus (Neutral) * Alioramus (Aggressive) * Alectrosaurus (Aggressive) * Gigantoraptor (Aggressive) * Tarbosaurus (Very Aggressive) * Alpha Gastonia (Neutral) * Alpha Styracosaurus (Aggressive) * Alpha Utahraptor (Very Aggressive) * Alpha Iguanodon (Neutral) * Alpha Troodon (Very Aggressive) * Alpha Quetzalcoatlus (Aggressive) * Alpha Triceratops (Aggressive) * Alpha Lambeosaurus (Neutral) * Alpha Tyrannosaurus (Extremely Aggressive) * Megalosaurus (Hybrid, Very Aggressive) * Nanotyrannus (Hybrid, Very Aggressive) * Dilophosaurus (Hybrid, Very Aggressive) Ambient Animals * Compsognathus * Cimolestes (Mouse) * Alphadon (Rat) * Meganeura (Dragonfly) * Leptolepis (Fish) * Lizard * Salamander * Frog * Scorpion * Fly Scrapped Dinosaurs * Deltadromeus (Replaced by Bahariasaurus) Maps Map 1: Utah, Late Cretaceous, 70-60 MYA - Dinosaurs: Utahraptor, Gastonia, Iguanodon, Kosmoceratops, Nasutoceratops Map 2: Egypt, Early-Late Cretaceous, 120-65 MYA - Dinosaurs: Ouranosaurus, Bahariasaurus, Rugops, Aegyptosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Spinosaurus, Paralititan Map 3: Argentina, Late Cretaceous, 99-97 MYA - Dinosaurs: Amargasaurus, Abelisaurus, Carnotaurus, Mapusaurus, Giganotosaurus, Argentinosaurus Map 4: Mongolia, Late Cretaceous, 75-60 MYA - Dinosaurs: Gallimimus, Protoceratops, Velociraptor, Tarchia, Therizinosaurus, Alioramus, Alectrosaurus, Gigantoraptor, Tarbosaurus Map 5: Alberta, Late Cretaceous, 80-75 MYA - Dinosaurs: Styracosaurus, Albertosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus, Deinosuchus Map 6: Montana, Late Cretaceous, 65 MYA - Dinosaurs: Troodon, Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Dromaeosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Anatosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, Alamosaurus Map 7: DinoLabs Inc., Present Day, 2110 A.D. - Dinosaurs: Nanotyrannus, Dilophosaurus, Megalosaurus, Alpha Gastonia, Alpha Styracosaurus, Alpha Utahraptor, Alpha Iguanodon, Alpha Troodon, Alpha Quetzalcoatlus, Alpha Triceratops, Alpha Lambeosaurus, Alpha T. rex (Final Boss) Trophy Rooms and Trophy Weights There is one trophy room for each map. Each trophy room can contain both genders of each dinosaur for that map. The weights for each dinosaur (for both genders) to earn a star are: * Utahraptor (Both genders) - 560 lbs * Gastonia (Both genders) - 4,300 lbs * Iguanodon (Both genders) - 10,300 lbs * Kosmoceratops (Male) - 4,500 lbs * Kosmoceratops (Female) - 4,800 lbs * Nasutoceratops (Male) - 6,500 lbs * Nasutoceratops (Female) - 6,800 lbs * Ouranosaurus (Both genders) - 8,200 lbs * Bahariasaurus (Both genders) - 1,800 lbs * Rugops (Both genders) - 1,700 lbs * Aegyptosaurus (Both genders) - 22,500 lbs * Carcharodontosaurus (Male) - 15,600 lbs * Carcharodontosaurus (Female) - 11,600 lbs * Spinosaurus (Male) - 19,500 lbs * Spinosaurus (Female) - 15,500 lbs * Amargasaurus (Both genders) - 20,500 lbs * Abelisaurus (Male) - 5,600 lbs * Abelisaurus (Female) - 5,300 lbs * Carnotaurus (Male) - 2,500 lbs * Carnotaurus (Female) - 2,200 lbs * Mapusaurus (Male) - 11,600 lbs * Mapusaurus (Female) - 9,600 lbs * Giganotosaurus (Male) - 17,600 lbs * Giganotosaurus (Female) - 13,600 lbs * Gallimimus (Both genders) - 350 lbs * Protoceratops (Male) - 300 lbs * Protoceratops (Female) - 350 lbs * Velociraptor (Both genders) - 35 lbs * Tarchia (Both genders) - 10,500 lbs * Therizinosaurus (Male) - 9,500 lbs * Therizinosaurus (Female) - 9,300 lbs * Alioramus (Male) - 860 lbs * Alioramus (Female) - 760 lbs * Alectrosaurus (Male) - 860 lbs * Alectrosaurus (Female) - 760 lbs * Gigantoraptor (Male) - 4,300 lbs * Gigantoraptor (Female) - 4,100 lbs * Tarbosaurus (Male) - 13,500 lbs * Tarbosaurus (Female) - 9,500 lbs * Styracosaurus (Male) - 5,300 lbs * Styracosaurus (Female) - 6,300 lbs * Albertosaurus (Male) - 1,600 lbs * Albertosaurus (Female) - 1,300 lbs * Pachyrhinosaurus (Male) - 6,600 lbs * Pachyrhinosaurus (Female) - 7,600 lbs * Parasaurolophus (Both genders) - 6,600 lbs * Edmontosaurus (Both genders) - 15,600 lbs * Deinosuchus (Both genders) - 10,500 lbs * Troodon (Both genders) - 76 lbs * Pteranodon (Both genders) - 160 lbs * Quetzalcoatlus (Both genders) - 280 lbs * Dromaeosaurus (Both genders) - 560 lbs * Pachycephalosaurus (Male) - 960 lbs * Pachycephalosaurus (Female) - 860 lbs * Lambeosaurus (Both genders) - 16,300 lbs * Anatosaurus (Both genders) - 18,600 lbs * Ankylosaurus (Both genders) - 12,600 lbs * Triceratops (Male) - 10,300 lbs * Triceratops (Female) - 12,300 lbs * Tyrannosaurus (Male) - 14,600 lbs * Tyrannosaurus (Female) - 10,600 lbs All of the hybrids and alphas are trophies. Their weights are listed below. * Nanotyrannus - 2,000 lbs * Dilophosaurus - 1,000 lbs * Megalosaurus - 5,000 lbs * Alpha Gastonia - 7,500 lbs * Alpha Styracosaurus - 8,500 lbs * Alpha Utahraptor - 900 lbs * Alpha Troodon - 160 lbs * Alpha Iguanodon - 13,500 lbs * Alpha Quetzalcoatlus - 600 lbs * Alpha Triceratops - 13,500 lbs * Alpha Lambeosaurus - 19,500 lbs * Alpha Tyrannosaurus - 18,000 lbs Episodes (Missions) *Primal Prey II/Missions Aggression Scale Passive - A dinosaur at this level will not mind your presence, and will flee if attacked. Neutral - These dinosaurs will not mind your presence as long as you don't attack them or get too close. If attacked or if their space is invaded, they will attack. Aggressive - These dinosaurs will not tolerate your presence and will try to eliminate you at whatever cost. Very Aggressive - These dinosaurs will follow your scent just to hunt you down and rip you to shreds, or just eat you. Extremely Aggressive - This classified dinosaur will brutally murder anything that moves. It is the only dinosaur that exceeds the Very Aggressive level on the aggression scale. Unkillable - These dinosaurs are too large to be killed, but will not mind your presence even if you shoot them. Hunter Death Animations Unlike the original game, there are animations when your hunter is killed by a specific type of dinosaur. * Dromaeosaur - Pounce on hunter, stick toe sickles into chest and tear off hunter's head. * Small raptor/raptoroid - Swarm onto hunter's body and tear into the flesh until the hunter falls dead. * Ceratopsian - Headbutt hunter backwards, hunter breaks spine when lands. * Medium theropod - Bite onto hunter's neck and slam into the ground, flesh ripping sounds heard. * Hadrosaur/Sauropod - Crush hunter, bloods and guts splatter on contact. * Ankylosaur - Send hunter flying with a powerful blow from the club tail * Apex predator - Bite onto hunter and shake violently in jaws, blood spraying everywhere, before swallowed. * Pterosaur - Land on hunter and peck violently on face and chest. Blood spurts like a fountain from chest. Special death animations are given from dinosaurs who have their own special killing animation. Special death animations include: * Triceratops - Headbutt hunter high into the air, and body lands and is disfigured on contact. * Deinosuchus - Grab hunter in giant jaws and shake twice before eating in two bites. * Quetzalcoatlus - Grab hunter in talons and drops onto hunter onto a tree, impaling the hunter. * Therizinosaurus - Slice hunter into three pieces with giant claws. * Gigantoraptor - Kick hunter down and rip off head, and swallow it like an egg. * Styracosaurus - Impale hunter on giant nose horn. * Pachycephalosaurus - Headbutt hunter to ground and crush head beneath thick skull. * Tyrannosaurus Alternate Attack - (NOTE: This has a lower chance of occurring than the Apex animation) Step on hunter's lower half, and rip off and swallow hunter's front half. * Nanotyrannus - Bite onto hunter's throat and lift up, then slams hunter into ground. * Dilophosaurus - Spit onto hunter's face, then bite and rip out hunter's throat. * Megalosaurus - Grab hunter with arms and while holding, rip off hunter's front half and eat it in three bites. * Alpha Gastonia - Swing tail, hitting hunter's right leg, blood spurting from the leg, then uses tail to crush hunter's skull. * Alpha Iguanodon - Impale hunter in face with thumb claw on right arm. * Alpha T. rex - Bite onto hunter and shake violently and rapidly, causing lower half of body to rip off and slam into a wall. The lower half slowly slides off, then pops off the wall. Animations given by what dinosaur will be listed down soon. Dinosaur Death Animations Coming soon. Rating Primal Prey II is rated M for Blood and Gore and Intense Violence. Developers * Sunstorm Interactive - Head of Development * Tatem Games Trivia * In real life, killing or tranqing a dinosaur in the past would have dire consequences on the present and time itself. * The final level is similar to Carnivores: Cityscape, a game by Sunstorm Interactive made a year after Primal Prey's release, and even uses Primal Prey-similar designs. * Dinosaurs frozen by the freeze ray will break free if not bagged within 2 minutes. * The flamethrower does critical damage to small and medium dinosaurs, but large dinosaurs absorb more damage, though they still get damaged. This is similar to Primal Carnage: Extinction's Pyro. * The 2mm Rail Gun and 4mm Rail Blaster can obliterate small dinosaurs, such as Troodon and Utahraptor, to smitherenes. They cannot be bagged if blasted by these powerful weapons. * Gastonia, Styracosaurus, Utahraptor, Iguanodon, Troodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Triceratops, Lambeosaurus, and T. rex are the original 9 from the first Primal Prey. * Todd Marshall was the artist for Primal Prey ''and ''Carnivores: Cityscape, and will be working for Primal Prey II ''once more. * If there is continuous use on a tranquilized dinosaur by the Sonic Blaster or Electron Gun, the dinosaur will die. * Unlike the original ''Primal Prey ''which was rated T, ''Primal Prey II ''takes a darker and more gruesome turn with the blood and gore. * If used too much on an unconscious shrunken dinosaur, the Shrink Ray will send a dinosaur into the microverse, and it will not be seen to the human eye. * The hunting rifle, freeze ray, flamethrower, rail sniper, and rail blaster are the new weapons added in with the original 9. * There is a game on Roblox named ''Primal Prey - Extinction, which is also made by me with some friends. Play it here! https://www.roblox.com/games/595067590/Primal-Prey-Extinction-PRE-ALPHA Category:Video games Category:Dinosaurs Category:Primal Prey Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:2021 Category:Sequels Category:PC games Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One